


[Podfic] Balance

by Aetherschreiber



Series: Aetherschreiber's Star Wars Head-Cannon [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Jedi teachings, Kanan is peaceful for a change, Master and Padawan, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aetherschreiber/pseuds/Aetherschreiber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after the crew of the Ghost rescues Kanan from Mustafar, they lay low on Kashyyyk while they regroup. Kanan takes the opportunity to teach Ezra a little bit about the spiritual side of the Force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Balance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Balance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850094) by [Aetherschreiber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aetherschreiber/pseuds/Aetherschreiber). 



> This was an image I got in my head while listening to some music a while ago. I had originally thought to include this in a longer fic, but it never seemed to fit in with any of my other plot bunnies. Finally, it demanded to get written down and told me in no uncertain terms that it was supposed to exist for its own sake.
> 
> If you're interested, the song that inspired the imagery is called Don Oíche Úd I mBeithil by the Quadriga Consort. It's technically a Christmas song, but if you don't know Gaelic, you'd never know. It is, in fact, the song that as used in the podfic.
> 
> I used a more eastern concept of the elements. A lot of concepts that make up the Force are very Taoist in nature and I decided to build off of that. So instead of earth, fire, air, and water I used earth, metal, wood, water, and fire which are elements of balance in Taoism.
> 
> I hope you enjoy listening to this as much as I enjoyed writing and recording it. Please remember to leave a review and let me know what you thought of it. It's my first go into podficcing, so any feedback and feedback is quite welcome.

This is the podfic version of my fic Balance. I was encouraged by a friend of mine to give podficcing a go after she had listened to the music that inspired the scene while reading the fic.

If you prefer to read the fic, or if you want to read along, check it out in my works.

[[Podfic] Balance](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B6yNb6s2nbWybVNBRXlIMmxNQWM/view?usp=sharing)

Please click to stream or right-click to download.


End file.
